Je t'aime, donc je suis
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Castiel cherche à aider Dean pour qu'il redevienne un humain. Il va trouver une façon très particulière de le faire... LEMON et Destiel!


**Je t'aime, donc je suis.**

_Voilà, voilà…_

_Un OS un peu particulier…_

_Et attention ! Y'a du lemon dedans ^_^_

_J'espère que vous allez aimer._

_Merci à Nathalie, ma correctrice. _

_Disclamer__ : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit. __À__ part peut-être mon plaisir personnel._

**_..._**

Les anges étaient tombés du ciel, Castiel avait perdu sa Grâce, Sam se remettait difficilement des épreuves des tablettes et Dean s'était transformé en démon. Rien n'allait plus au bunker de la _Te__am Free Will_. Pourtant, l'ex-ange et le cadet essayaient tant bien que mal d'aider l'aîné à redevenir humain. Mais ce dernier s'en fichait pas mal. Il passait ses nuits dehors à faire Dieu seul sait quoi.

Castiel n'en pouvait plus. Le voilà sans pouvoirs et sans moyens d'aider son protégé. Et encore, s'il n'y avait que ça… Sam voyait bien, au fil des jours, que quelque chose de plus profond perturbait ce nouvel humain.

**…**

Dean claqua la porte du bunker, laissant alors les deux hommes seuls. Le cadet se dirigea vers Castiel, encore le nez plongé dans les bouquins de la bibliothèque. Comme l'ex-ange ne porta aucune attention au frère, ce dernier toussota.

- Cass ?

Toujours en pleine lecture, il ne décrocha pas le bouquin des yeux, et murmura.

- Mmmm ?

Excédé, Sam arracha le manuel des mains de son ami.

- Cass ! Arrête ça cinq minutes. Il faut qu'on parle.

Castiel souffla un coup. Ses yeux lui brûlaient, ses cernes grandissaient de jour en jour et son teint était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

- Tu veux parler de quoi ?

- Tu es un humain maintenant, tu dois prendre soin de ton corps. Tu sais, du genre : manger, dormir, te laver…

- J'ai pas le temps, Dean a besoin de moi.

- On sera bien plus efficace si tu ne deviens pas un zombie, hein…

Castiel baissa la tête. Sam comprit que quelque chose le bouleversait encore. Il prit une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

- Ok, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

L'ex-ange plissa les yeux.

- Mmm ? Rien, je vais bien.

- C'est ça ouais. Tu penses à Dean ?

Derechef, Castiel baissa la tête.

- Non, je… Ces livres ne mènent à rien. J'ai lu des théories sans intérêt. Certains hommes de lettres pensent qu'il faut « choquer » la personne qui s'est transformée pour la faire redevenir humaine. Mais comment choquer Dean ? Il n'a plus aucune morale, il a des pouvoirs supérieurs à tout ce que j'ai pu voir…

Étrangement, Sam se mit à rire.

- J'ai bien une idée de comment choquer mon frère.

Interloqué, Castiel jeta un regard à Sam. Ce dernier répliqua.

- Il suffit de faire ce que tu t'es toujours interdit…

L'ex-ange pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, Sam souffla un bon coup avant d'avouer.

- Je t'ai observé, tu sais. Tu regardes Dean d'une façon… Et bien, qui n'est pas « amicale ». Ta manière de le fixer, de poser tes yeux sur sa bouche, ses yeux ou… Enfin, tu as compris.

- Non.

Sam secoua la tête.

- Arrête de faire semblant. Choque-le. Tu sais comment t'y prendre. Fais-le, Cass.

- Non… Il ne va pas aimer, il va me repousser…

Le cadet se mit à sourire.

- Ah ça, je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi…

**…**

Dean rentra tard dans la nuit. Il pensait que tout le monde dormirait, mais il fut surpris de voir Castiel réveillé, assis sur une chaise du salon. Sam avait préféré s'éclipser dans sa chambre. En voyant son ami, Dean se renfrogna. Il enleva sa veste en cuir avant de prendre une bière dans réfrigérateur et de lâcher d'un ton désinvolte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore debout, Cass ? T'es pas censé dormir à 5h du matin ?

D'une voix neutre, il lui répondit.

- Je t'attendais.

Dean bu une gorgée de bière, tout en observant l'ex-ange.

- Pourquoi ? Toi et Sammy, vous avez trouvé un moyen débile pour me « sauver » ? Tu sais que j'en ai rien à taper moi, je suis bien comme ça.

- Tu es humain, Dean. Pas un démon.

Dean se mit à rire.

- Et alors ? T'es censé être un ange et maintenant, tu n'as plus de pouvoirs. Le monde change, Cass. Foutez-moi la paix !

Dean commença à se diriger vers un des couloirs du bunker, mais Castiel le stoppa en l'agrippant par le bras. Le démon se mit encore plus à rire.

- Cass, tu fais quoi là ? Tu veux vraiment essayer de te battre avec moi ? Tu as des envies suicidaires peut-être ?

Tremblant légèrement, Castiel répliqua.

- Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi.

Dean posa sa bière sur la table avant de se poster devant l'ex-ange avec un air menaçant. Ses yeux verts devinrent aussi noirs que les ténèbres. Castiel trembla encore plus. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, mais face à Dean, tout son courage s'éclipsa. Pourtant, plus question de retourner en arrière. Il n'avait pas le choix. L'aîné le nargua.

- Tu n'as pas la force de me battre, Cass. Je suis plus fort que toi. Et tu le sais. Alors, tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Je suis désolé, Dean.

Ne comprenant pas, il demanda.

- De quoi ?

- De ça.

Dean ne le vit pas venir. Castiel se jeta sur lui, l'attrapa par les épaules pour le coller contre le mur avec toute la force qu'il avait en réserve. Sans attendre, l'ex-ange embrassa le frère. Il le tenait aussi fortement qu'il le put tout en continuant son baiser passionnel. Il força la bouche de Dean pour faire jouer sa langue avec celle du frère. Le démon mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits, mais lorsqu'il comprit ce que son ami venait de faire, il le repoussa violent. En colère, il essuya ses lèvres du revers de sa manche.

- C'est quoi ce bordel !? Cass, putain ! Mais ça va pas !

Énervé comme jamais, Dean se jeta sur l'ex-ange pour lui coller une droite en pleine figure. Sous le choc, Castiel tomba à terre et Dean en profita pour se poster au-dessus de lui. Il s'apprêtait à le frapper à nouveau lorsque son ami l'agrippa par les bras et le renversa sur le sol. Maintenant, l'ex-ange se retrouvait sur Dean complètement perdu.

- Cass ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

Derechef, l'homme embrassa le chasseur sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase. Au début, il sentit Dean qui se défendait sous son poids. Mais petit à petit, le chasseur se calma et Castiel en profita pour passer ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant. Si au départ les mains du chasseur essayaient de se défaire de l'emprise de son ami, maintenant elles se posèrent sur le dos de ce dernier. Les yeux de Dean perdirent leur noirceur pour finalement retrouver ce magnifique vert émeraude. Lorsque l'ex-démon comprit ce qui se passait, la panique le gagna. Castiel le sentit tremblant sous lui, il arrêta alors de l'embrasser pour plonger ses yeux céruléens dans ceux maintenant humains de son ami.

- Cass ? Merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'ex-ange se mit à sourire.

- Ça a marché… Tu es redevenu toi-même.

Dean analysa la position de Castiel, à califourchon sur lui.

- Ouais… Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais sur moi ?

- Je… Hum… J'ai dû te choquer pour te « réveiller »….

Toujours embarrassé, Dean questionna.

- Ok… Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de me sauter dessus ?

- Non.

- _Awesome._

Il regarda derechef son ami.

- Cass ?

- Oui ?

- Tu es toujours sur moi.

- Je sais.

- Je suis humain, c'est bon. Tu peux te lever maintenant ?

- Non.

Castiel baissa son regard vers son entre-jambe et Dean comprit pourquoi ce dernier ne pouvait pas bouger.

- Oh merde, Cass…

L'ex-ange rapprocha lentement son visage vers celui de son ami. Pour le coup, l'espace personnel de Dean était complètement enfreint. Contre toute attente, le chasseur passa ses mains dans les cheveux en bataille de l'ex-ange pour finalement le coller contre lui et l'embrasser tendrement. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec le précédent. Le Winchester sentit un plaisir encore inconnu monter en lui. D'un coup rapide, il fit rouler Castiel sur le côté pour se poster au-dessus de lui. Il commença à embrasser son amant sur la bouche pour ensuite poser ses lèvres sur son cou et enfin mordiller son oreille. L'ex-ange ferma les yeux, le plaisir montait encore plus en lui et il se sentit à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Dean le comprit et il commença à défaire la ceinture de Castiel. Ce dernier, un peu intimidé, plaqua sa main sur celle du frère.

- Dean, je…

Le chasseur posa un doigt sur la bouche de l'ex-ange.

- Chut, Cass. Je sais.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son ami, le Winchester répliqua.

- Je sais que ta seule relation amoureuse était avec cette _bitch _d'April. Je ne suis pas elle, je suis mieux, Cass.

Il se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Tu es peut-être déchu, mais je peux te faire monter au septième ciel, si tu veux.

Pour réponse, Castiel enlaça ses bras autour du cou de Dean. Ce dernier en profita pour embrasser son amant. Un baiser passionnel où leurs langues dansèrent entre elles. L'aîné en profita pour faire glisser sa main droite vers l'entrejambe de son ami, déboutonnant entièrement son jean et ainsi libérer son plaisir. Dean se débarrassa de son tee-shirt et d'un coup sec, il déboutonna ensuite la chemise de Castiel. Il colla son torse contre celui de son compagnon avant de poser délicatement sa main sur l'érection de son ange. Faisant des vas et viens sur le membre dur de son ange, il mit ce dernier au supplice. Depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux de Dean, Castiel espérait ce moment, il y pensait dans ses rêves les plus fous. Maintenant qu'il pouvait pleinement le vivre, il se laissa porter par son envie. Le frère, qui se croyait foncièrement hétéro, découvrit un plaisir immense qui le submergé. Non, il n'était pas gay, il aimait juste cet ex-ange. Depuis toujours, il bloquait cet amour dans un coin de sa tête, préférant se plonger dans l'alcool ou les coups d'un soir avec des filles. Mais rien de comparable face à ce désir qu'il ressentit à cet instant. Finalement, être devenu un démon fut une bénédiction. Sans ça, il n'aurait jamais compris ce qu'il aimait vraiment. Dans son élan d'envie, Dean stoppa ses gestes pour enlever entièrement le pantalon de Castiel. À son tour, il se déshabilla lui-même entièrement. Tous deux en tenue d'Adam, le chasseur se positionna de nouveau sur son amant. Il l'admira un instant, ne sachant par quoi commencer. Cherchant l'aval de son ami, il demanda.

- Cass ? Tu veux… ?

- Va-y, Dean… J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps…

Il ne se fit pas prier. Même s'il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant, il sut d'instinct quoi faire. Castiel enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Dean. Le membre en érection de ce dernier commença à lentement pénétrer l'intimité de son compagnon. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement. L'ex-ange fut au bord du supplice, d'une voix rauque, il s'écria.

- Dean !

Le frère continua sur sa lancée, voyant le plaisir que cela procurait à son compagnon. Le cœur battait la chamade dans la poitrine de Castiel, sa tête lui tournée et il cherchait son souffle. Un dernier coup de rein acheva l'ex-ange. Dean s'écroula à côté de Castiel, posant une main sur son torse. Haletant lui aussi, il chuchota à son homme.

- Cass… Je… Je t…

Voyant que cette phrase fut difficile à dire pour le Winchester, Castiel la termina à sa place.

- Je t'aime aussi, Dean.

**…**

Lorsque Sam débarqua dans le salon le lendemain matin, Dean et Castiel s'étaient rhabillés et ils buvaient leurs cafés face à face. Le cadet analysa son frère.

- Je te préfère en humain, Dean.

- Moi aussi, Sammy, moi aussi…

Sam fit un clin d'œil à Castiel en répliquant.

- Je t'avais dit que ça marcherait.

Rougissant, l'ex-ange répondit.

- Oui, hum…

Sam se mit à sourire.

- Relaxe, Cass. Je ferais comme si je n'avais rien entendu cette nuit.

Dean faillis recracher son café. S'étranglant presque, il questionna.

- Quoi ?! Sammy !

- Ne t'en fais pas, Dean. Je suis content que tout soit clair entre vous. Franchement, depuis le temps que ça dure, hein. Tu es redevenu humain et tu as enfin capté ce que tout le monde sait depuis des lustres. Va falloir trinquer à ça !

Le cadet sortit une bouteille de Jack Daniel's du placard. À la vue de l'alcool, Castiel fit la moue.

- Sam… Il est 7 heures 30 du matin !

Dean se mit à sourire.

- Et alors, il doit être 6 heures du soir quelque part.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, l'ex-ange répliqua.

- Techniquement, non. Parce que…

- Oh, la ferme, Cass ! Répliqua gentiment Dean. Profite et picole !

Souriant, Castiel trinqua avec son ami et son amoureux.

**THE END.**


End file.
